


Fall Behind by emilyenrose

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Victor Skates His Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Fall Behind by emilyenroseSummary: Yuri starts to say goodbye after the Grand Prix.Victor doesn’t see it at first, and then he can’t believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801290) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Thanks to emilyenrose for having Blanket Permission for podfic! <3 <3 <3

**Title** : Fall Behind  
 **Author** : emilyenrose  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Yuri starts to say goodbye after the Grand Prix.  
Victor doesn’t see it at first, and then he can’t believe it.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8801290)  
**Length** 0:18:08  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Fall%20Behind%20by%20emilyenrose.mp3)


End file.
